


Philosophy

by MissHoshigaki



Series: Love Lost Love [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Other, banker!Kakuzu, not explicitly romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't stand in the way of Kakuzu and his coffee. KakuSaku coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy

Sakura dug through her purse, searching desperately for her wallet. She always had her wallet on her. Always.

Apparently not today.

"I am _so_ sorry," she said, still rustling through her bag, very aware of the long line of impatient lunch hour rush customers behind her. She had already ordered her coffee and muffin before she realized something was amiss. The man behind her was making increasingly annoyed sounds. Finally, she looked up, defeated. "I don't have my wallet on me. Sorry."

She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do now as the haggard cashier stared at her, unimpressed. Was she supposed to just leave or what? The man behind her sounded absolutely disgusted.

"Move aside," he growled, and she quickly jumped out of his way as he pushed by her to the counter. "I'll have a large coffee, black." He sent her a chilling side glance, "I'll pay for her." He spat the last part like rancid words in him mouth.

What? She looked at him, confused. She didn't expect that.

"Thank you," Sakura sputtered. He continued to scowl. She dug through her purse and retrieved a scrap piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled her name and number in her neat handwriting. "I'll pay you back."

He took the paper and his scowl weakened. He still looked intimidating, scars running across both cheeks, puckered skin only emphasizing the feeling that he wasn't the type of person to trifle with. His expensive suit and shiny shoes only made him look more formidable.

"I hate to be indebted to strangers," Sakura shrugged, and he seemed to approve.

"Good philosophy." He nodded and typed her number into his Blackberry. Sakura's phone pinged a few seconds later with what she expected was a text from him. He grabbed his coffee and left without a word. She watched him stalk menacingly down the sidewalk towards the banking district, pedestrians scrambling to get out of his way.

Sakura took her muffin and coffee to one of the empty tables on the sunny patio. She checked her phone and sure enough, there was a text from an unknown number. 'Kakuzu,' it read, 'Tomorrow. Same time, same place. $5.37.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourites. Kakuzu is the worst and I love him.


End file.
